


Readers

by SilverGoddess666



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marco is a college professor, he also has glasses, i have a drinking game, take a shot for every cliche troupe in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGoddess666/pseuds/SilverGoddess666
Summary: Marco has been having recurring migraines the past few weeks, right in the middle of midterms, and Tom is doing his best to help him out, trying to get to the bottom of their source.





	Readers

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme tell you what, guys, I'm getting sucked back into TomCo hell, and me frand Theo popped this suggestion on me and I cranked this out real quick, because domestic fluff with these two is my jam. They're probs all kinds of OOC...but I don't care. Enjoy some self-indulgent fluff, bc I'm back on my bullshit.

Tom turned to the sound of a pen being dropped, seeing Marco rubbing at his temples with his glasses pushed up on top of his head.

 

“Another headache?” the daemon asked softly.

 

“Yeah. This is getting ridiculous, why did this have to come up right in the middle of midterms?” the older man complained. Rows and rows of Psychology questions, answered with varying degrees of readability based from his student’s handwriting.

 

Tom stood and made his way to the small kitchen of Marco’s apartment. Though Tom did not actually live with his husband, did spend most of his free time there. Being the King of Hell did that to a daemon. Opening one of the cupboards and pulling out a mug, Tom began pulling out things to make Marco a cup of tea, something he found himself doing frequently since he started teaching at the college last fall.

 

Marco loved his job, Tom knew it. He still took therapy clients on the weekends, several regulars unwilling to part with him, but he’d been offered a position at the local university, and he simply couldn’t say no. Tom knew Marco wouldn’t have it any other way, but times like these, when the stress was high due to things like grading test papers and after class tutoring, he couldn’t deny that the man was always some form of exhausted.

 

Especially the past couple of weeks, when the migraines began, Tom made him tea nearly every night.

 

Marco shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later, eyes a bit squinted from the light. “Thanks, babe.” he hummed, leaning forward to let his forehead drop to Tom’s shoulder. “One more week, and testing’s over, then it’s winter break. Maybe then I can actually stay with you for once.”

 

“Hm, we’ll see.” Tom hummed, bringing a hand up to let his claws ever to lightly scratch at Marco’s head, bringing forth a content sigh.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until the kettle Tom had put on the stove to boil began to whistle. The daemon quickly removed it before the sound got too loud, pouring the steaming water into the mug he’d pulled out, and the soft aroma of chamomile soon began to waft from it.

 

“Have you gone to the doctor yet?” Tom asked, passing the mug to Marco.

 

“No, I haven’t really had the time.” Marco admitted. “Honestly, they’re probably from stress. I underestimated how much sleep I’d lose when I took this job.”

 

“Can I help?” Tom asked. Surely there was an answer key, and he could certainly read.

 

“I appreciate the offer, but there’s a little more to it than just a right or wrong answer.” Marco replied. “Some answers are close, but lack a proper explanation, or context, which is what takes up the most time.”

 

Tom just sighed, watching Marco hop up onto the counter with the mug in his hands. Despite not having kept up with his martial arts in years, now that Star had returned to Mewni to take over as Queen, he’d lost none of the dexterity from his youth.

 

“It also doesn’t help that half of their handwriting could give a four year old a run for their money.” Marco grumbled, taking a tentative sip of the tea. Not quite hot enough to burn him, in small doses.

 

“Really?” Tom cocked his head. “I’ve seen worse from Star, and hers was  _ way _ worse. You can read hers just fine.”

 

Marco just shrugged. “I guess I’m just used to hers. Sometimes, those term papers are looking like foreign languages.”

 

Tom gave him a funny look, before grabbing a piece of paper off Marco’s desk and scrawling something on it. Standing a few feet away, he held it up. “Marco, what does this say?”

 

Marco turned, eyes flicking to the paper. He shifted a bit, adjusting his glasses and squinting, before rubbing his eyes. “I got my name, not much el-oh.”

 

Tom chuckled, setting down the paper. “Bun, you need new glasses.”

 

“Wow, I hadn’t even noticed.” Marco murmured, sliding off the wire rimmed frames and turning them around in his hands.

 

“You had that same pair of readers for how long?” Tom asked.

 

“Uh...about four years?” Marco answered sheepishly. “Honestly, I barely needed them when I got them. I didn’t think my vision would get that bad that fast.”

 

Tom chuckled, leaning forward and kissing the mole under his right eye. “You humans never do.”

 

“I’ll see about moving around my appointments this weekend so I can go to the optometrist.” he said, sliding his glasses back on.

 

“Good, can’t have the safe kid running around blind as a bat.” Tom chuckled.

 

“ _ Hey _ , I’m not blind. They’re just readers. Probably why I hadn’t noticed it sooner.” Marco argued, but there was no heat to it.

 

“C’mon, let’s get those papers finished up. I’ll help you read them.” Tom offered, stepping back as Marco slid off the counter.

 

“What a terrifying daemon. Offering a Psychology professor help with grading midterms.” Marco teased.

 

“Only for you, my love. Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I have a ton of TomCo oneshots that have sat unposted on my Docs for a few years now. If anyone's interested, I can clean them up and post them?


End file.
